


Header

by RectifiedPear



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Major Character Injury, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Up to you dear reader if he just passed out or died.
Kudos: 5





	Header

If the fall had been any higher, he'd be dead. 

That is what Donatello's half-awake brain tells him. He can feel his shell is broken, something is oozing out, likely blood, maybe parts of him.

To be honest, he's not quite sure how he's not dead yet. His hand stretches out to feel how far his own blood has spread, it's quite a ways, how long has he been laying there?

The ringing in his ears makes him feel like he's listening to television static on a stormy night. Muffled, he can hear his name. His head rings out in pain as he moves. 

Arms? One broken, the other moves with ease. 

Legs? He moves both.

Don tries to assess how much damage has happened, how likely he'll make it out alive unseen.

“ –don't do that!” A voice yells.

He pulls his legs in. 

“I said –“

“Stop it! He's hurt!”

“ –Hurting himself by moving!”

He cranes his head, somehow the street lights are too bright, they stab into his eyes like sharp needles. He blinks at the silhouettes around him. Mikey is covering his mouth with his hands, Don can tell that much as he blinks. Raph looks... he looks sad. 

Since when does Raphael get sad?

“Need to move 'm.”

“Donny, can we move you without further injury?”

He blinks, opens and shuts his mouth, then blinks away the burning pain in his eyes. “Whah?”

“Move. You.” Michelangelo pronounces.

“Need a stretcher.” His mind feels fuzzier, like talking is taking some life force out of him. He can hear Raphael shouting, swearing at him.

Don doesn't know what he did wrong outside of falling.

Mikey's joke makes him chuckle, it's some kind of wise crack, get it, because cracked shell and all. 

He likes it so much, Don laughs until he slips away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Up to you dear reader if he just passed out or died.


End file.
